Le nouvel Ennemi du Full Métal et Flamme Alchimist
by Rhea-Xanatha
Summary: Et si le père de Riza Hawkeye était un ancien alchimist d'ETAT ? Et si, il avait eu un élève avant Roy? Couple: Edwin; royai mon chouchou
1. Chapter 1

Je ne suis pas propriétaire des personnages de FMA dommage. Bon, voici ma nouvelle fiction j'espère que vous l'aimerai aussi bien que l'autre. PS: Dans ce chapitre Edward n'apparait pas. Pour ceux qui attendant du EDwin, il faudra attendre le chapitre 3 !!!! DSL. Mais tous ceux qui aime Roy Mustang, je vous dédicace ce chapitre !!!

**Introduction (part 1) :**

**La première rencontre**

Par une nuit d'hiver froide et enneiger, un incendie se déclencha dans un immeuble insalubre, à la sortie de la ville de Central. Alors que les pompiers essayaient de leur mieux pour maitriser l'incendie, la police faisait un recensement des personnes sorties. Ne déplorant aucune personne manquante, une vieille demanda à un l'inspecteur :

- Excusez-moi, mais je n'arrive pas à trouvé la famille Mustang. Savez-vous où ils sont ?

- Toutes les personnes sorties se là-bas ! Déclara l'inspecteur très peu intéressé par les paroles de la vieille femme.

- Mais, je viens de là-bas, je ne les ai pas trouvés et les…

- Excusez-moi, madame mais je n'ai pas le temps d'écouté vos sottises. Répondit l'inspecteur en se dirigeant vers le capitaine des pompiers qui venait de sortir une jeune enfant de sept ans, aux cheveux jais et aux yeux bleus :

- Lâchez-moi sombre crétin, mon petit frère est toujours à l'intérieur ! Hurla l'adolescente en frappant un secouriste.

- Mademoiselle, arrêtez de bouger, il faut que je soigne vos blessures. Répondit le second secouriste en l'attachant sur le brancard.

- Mais écoutez-moi au moins, mon petit frère n'est toujours pas sortit !

La secouriste ce leva et alla voir le capitaine des pompiers :

- Il y a encore quelqu'un dedans, d'après ses dires.

- Il y a plus personne à l'intérieur.

- Envoyer au moins quelqu'un vérifier.

- Si j'envoie l'un de mes hommes à l'intérieur, il mourra…

Un homme qui se trouvait dans les spectateurs depuis pratiquement le débout du désastre, passa le cordon de sécurité. Tous les policiers présents essayèrent de l'arrêter, mais l'homme entra dans l'immeuble en flamme. Il commença à vérifier tous le premier étage, voyant que les flammes étaient trop fortes et que l'incendie se propageait rapidement, il sortit une petite radio de la poche de son manteau. Durant ce temps dehors, la vieille essayait calmé la jeune enfant de neuf ans, sans grand succès :

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, il va le trouvé ! Fit une ravissante femme d'une trentaine d'année dont les cheveux étaient couleur caramel, et ses yeux ambre. Mais ça l'aiderais beaucoup de savoir à quel étage vous habitiez.

- Au dernier, au bout du couloir à droite. Répondit d'un ton calme.

La femme sortie une radio et commença à la lui donné les renseignements que la jeune enfant lui avait donné.

A l'intérieur de l'immeuble, l'homme allait emprunter l'escalier quand, il explosion se produisis. A une vitesse impressionnante, l'homme claqua dans ses doigts. Les flammes se mirent à danser autour de lui pour former un mur. Ce mur renvoya le souffle de l'explosion vers le lieu d'où elle venait :

- On ne pourra pas redescendre par là tout à l'heure.

Dehors, une fenêtre explosa et un des pompiers fut blessé :

- Isaac, tout va bien ? Demanda la femme enceinte.

- Bien sûr, tu me prends pour qui ? Par contre, j'ai un immense service à te demander.

- Je t'écoute.

- Je ne vais pas pouvoir sortir par la porte principale…

- Alors tu vas sauter et tu veux que je vous rattrape ?

- Tout à fait, tient toi prête.

- Je le suis toujours !

- Comment s'appelle le petit ?

- Roy. Il doit avoir quatre ans. Tu y es ?

- Oui.

Devant la réponse que lui avait remit la radio, la femme retira sa paire de gants blancs et sa cape laissant apparaître un petit ventre rond.

L'homme venait d'arrivé au septième étage et trouva un corps inerte d'une jeune femme. Il avança sa main, pour voir si elle était toujours en vie quand, il sol autour de la femme s'effondra. Coinçant l'alchimiste entre l'escalier en flamme et le vide. Au moment où il commença à réfléchir à une solution, il entendit la voix d'enfant. Ce dernier était entrain de pleurer. Prenant son courage à deux mains, l'alchimiste sauta pour atterrir à trois millimètre du trou :

- Ouf. Roy ? Roy ?

L'alchimiste enfonça la porte. Il ne trouva qu'un petit appartement vide. Alors qu'il allait sortir, il entendit le même bruit que dans le couloir. Il courut jusqu'à un placard, d'où provenait les pleurs. Il trouva un petit garçon de quatre ans :

- Allez vient Roy. Ta sœur t'attend. Déclara l'homme en tendant une main.

- Ma mère ma toujours dit de pas suivre un inconnu ! Répondit l'enfant les larmes aux yeux.

- Elle bien raison. Mais vu la situation actuelle, on n'a pas le temps pour les présentations !

Voyant que Roy ne le suivrait pas. L'homme attrapa Roy et le prit dans ses bras. A l'instant où il avait prit Roy, le feu venait de pénétrer à l'intérieur de l'appartement :

- J'espère que tu aimes la haute voltige !

Roy eut à peine le temps de dire quelque chose que l'homme claqua dans ses doigts. L'une des vitres ce brisa. Roy et l'alchimiste sautèrent. Tout le monde dehors était paniqué, la femme qui accompagnait l'alchimiste claqua des doigts. Une immense rafale de vent ce leva. La neige qui encombrait le sol se réunissait en un seul gros tas. Roy et l'alchimiste atterrissement, au centre de se tas de neige. L'alchimiste et Roy venaient à peine de descendre de ce tas de neige, qu'un tonnerre d'applaudissement ce fit entendre. Ce fut dans cet état d'esprit que la femme perdit connaissance. Par chance, elle fut rattrapée par la vieille femme :

- Trop cool ! Fit Roy joyeusement.

- Roy ! Hurla de joie la jeune enfant.

- Grande-sœur ! Courra Roy jusqu'au brancard où ce trouva sa sœur.

- Laisser, je vais me changer d'elle. Déclara l'alchimiste en prenant sa charmante amie dans ses bras.

- Je suis tellement heureuse que tu n'as rien petit-frère !

- Gaétan réveille-toi ! Fit l'alchimiste en réveillant sa belle, tout en se dirigeant loin des deux enfants.

- Hum. Déclara Gaétan en reprenant connaissance.

- ILS SONT ICI !!! Hurla un militaire qui venait de passé le cordon de sécurité.

- On dirait que l'on nous a trouvé, mon amour.

- On dirait.

Tout en tenant sa femme, l'homme traça un cercle de transmutation sur le sol. Un nuage de cendre apparut :

- Grande-sœur, c'est trop génial, j'ai été sauvé par un alchimiste d'Etat. Fit le petit Roy impressionné.

Entre temps le nuage de cendre avait disparut et le couple d'alchimiste avait disparut.

- Tu es sur que ce n'était pas un imposteur ?

- Certain, il avait la chaine et la montre en argent !!! Quand papa va savoir ça, il va être jaloux.

Le visage de la grande sœur devenu triste quand elle entendit parler de ses parents :

- Roy…Maman…et…Papa…sont mort !

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A suivre …

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

Merci d'avoir lu ce chapitre.


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction (part 2)**

**Un nouveau commencement**

Une femme d'une trentaine d'années était tranquillement entrain de marcher dans une grande avenue de Central avec un jeune militaire, quand elle entendit un vieil homme hurler et courir après un petit garçon :

- Je reviens ici petit chenapan ! Rends-moi ce que tu m'as volé !

- Désolé très chère, mais le devoir m'appel ! Fit le militaire en reprochant du vieil homme.

La femme leva les yeux aux ciels et partie rejoindre le vieil homme. Elle outré entendant l'objet que le petit garçon lui avait :

- Vous le poursuivez pour une pomme ? Redemanda cette femme sous le choc.

- Oui ! Il commence par une pomme et termine en violant une femme.

La femme allait dire quelque chose quand elle vit son charmant ami le militaire arrivé en tenant un petit garçon par le col. La femme eut un choc en voyant le petit garçon :

- Allez, rends au monsieur ce que tu lui as volé ! Ordonna le militaire en posant le petit garçon au sol. Ce dernier tendit le bras et tendit la pomme :

- Maintenant que tu l'as touché, elle est invendable ! Fit le vieil en frappa la main de l'enfant, envoyant pas la même occasion la pomme de l'autre côté de la rue.

Il allait frapper le visage de l'enfant quand la femme l'arrêta :

- C'est bon, je vais payer pour lui !

- Voyons Luna, tu n'as pas faire ça. Déclara le militaire.

- Si, tenez sa devrais vous remboursez. Fit la femme en lui donnant l'argent.

Après avoir compté l'argent, l'homme retourna à sa boutique. Le militaire allait dire quelque chose quand, il entendit l'horloge de la gare sonné minuit :

- Oh, il est déjà cette heure ! Désolé ma très chère amie, mais ma femme n'attend.

Quelques minutes après le départ du militaire, le petit garçon tourna la tête vers la femme :

- Merci.

- De rien, je te devais bien ça pour la dernière fois !

Avec un sourire joyeux, le petit garçon regarda la femme, puis déclara d'un ton joyeux :

- Vous ne m'avez pas oublié ?

- Comment pourrais-je ? Tu m'as rendu mon porte-monnaie alors qu'il était remplit d'argent. Dit, tu as faim ?

- Oui, je n'ai rien mangé depuis trois jours !

- Tes parents ne te nourrissent pas ?

- Mes parents sont morts depuis longtemps. Mon père est mort sur le champ de bataille et ma mère est morte dans un incendie.

- Vient, je vais te faire amanger !

Roy suivit la dame jusqu'à chez elle. Il eut l'agréable surprise de voir un bel appartement de couleur rouge. La femme emmena Roy jusqu'à sa cuisine et commença à lui préparé amanger. Trente minutes plus tard, Roy était à table et mangeait une bonne soupe.

- Vous être une prostituée ? Demanda Roy alors que la femme était entrain de boire une gorger de thé chaud.

En entendant le mot « prostituée » sortir de la bouche d'un petit garçon de cinq ans, la femme cracha sa gorger de thé :

- Qui t'a appris ce mot ?

- Ma grande-sœur !

- Tu veux lui prendre, un peu de nourriture pour elle ?

- C'est gentil de votre part, mais ma grande-sœur est…elle est partie, il y a longtemps.

- Tu veux dire que tu vis seul ?

- Oui

- Où ?

- Dans l'impasse où j'ai trouvé votre porte-monnaie.

La femme regarda le petit garçon avec compassion :

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question. Vous être une prostituée ?

- Je préfère le mot « Compagne » que « prostituée ».

- Cool. Vous devez gagner beaucoup car vous au moins, vous avez un bel et grand appartement.

- Un peu grand à mon goût. Dit, il me vient une idée !

- Laquelle ?

- Tu veux rester ici ?

- C'est gentille de votre part, mais je n'aime pas la charité !

Devant la réponse de Roy, la femme mit son doigt sur son menton :

- Et si tu travaillais pour moi ?

- Comment ça ?

- Tu t'occupes de déposé mon argent à la banque, tu fais le ménage et moi je te mourir et te loge. Cet accord, te semble bien ?

- Oui ! Je suis Roy et vous madame ?

- Je suis madame Christmas !

IIIII

L'accord que madame Christmas et avait passé avec Roy les rapprocha beaucoup. Jusqu'à tel point que madame Christmas considérait Roy comme son propre fils. Elle connaissant tous ses rêves. Quand Roy eut atteint l'âge de dix ans. Madame Christmas décida de lui faire un cadeau un peu spécial, réaliser le rêve le fou de Roy qui était devenir alchimiste d'Etat.

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

A suivre !!!!

IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII


End file.
